Tag!
by Dreamer of All
Summary: Set to shuffle. Think, quickly. Write.


Tag, You're It

**Tag, You're It!**

**Song #1: Who Knew by Pink (9:27 pm)**

I believed every little lie you told me. I'll always be there, you told me; I'll always love you.

I believed it.

They all told me it was too good to last forever. I never believed them, even ignoring the protests of my family to be with you.

Then you left.

I was crushed. They knew better, even though you told me we'd be together forever.

But I promise to never forget you. How could I, when you were the only thing that made me feel whole? You kissed me one last time before you left, imprinting you on me forevermore.

Now I can't even sleep without seeing your face. I wake up every morning with tears on my pillow.

**Song #2: Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy (9:31 pm)**

Bella does not want to be here, at prom, and I knew that. Still, I had Alice kidnap her, dress her up, and play guinea pig Barbie on her – all of which she hates. I look at her, admiring Alice's handiwork. _I must remember to thank her later_, I thought.

But, even then, I knew her heart wasn't entirely mine. Even just lately, she was closer to that boy, Jacob Black. I'll have to keep a keen eye on him, even though I can't get into his reservation due to the ancient boundary lines.

Oh, well. I'll never lose my Bella.

**Song #3: Miracle by Paramore (9:36 pm)**

He left me. It hurt so badly, but I couldn't feel it. I was totally numb to everything around me.

Then, I went to Jake.

"I've lived for months like I was a dead person. It ends today."

"Bella, I know. Charlie told my dad. It's going to take a miracle, but I think I can fix you." His easy grin was always on his face when I was around, though I knew it was hard on him.

I flung myself into his warm, comforting embrace, tears flowing down my face like rapids. "Thank you, Jake. I won't give up this time," I whispered against his shoulder.

"I won't let you."

**Song #4: Run to You by The Rocket Summer (9:41 pm)**

"Oh, Edward," she mumbled in her sleep, "don't leave me. No! Don't leave!" The words escaladed into a shout.

"Bella…"I murmured against her hair, smoothing it down and kissing the top of her head. "I could never leave you again. I can't run from my mistakes, my past, any longer. I can only run forward, with you. You are my everything, my epic, true love. Losing you would mean losing my soul, my very existence.

"I will mess up, like when I left you. I will always come back though, and I wish you would have known that then. I want to say nothing like that will ever happen again, but I can't – but I will try. For you, Bella, I'd do anything."

A faint smile graced the lips of my sleeping angel. "I know."

**Song #5: You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson (9:46 pm)**

"I was the invisible one. No one noticed me beyond the fact that I was new and that I was the police chief's daughter. I slunk along the halls, confident in my transparent life at school, at home…but you saw me.

"No one else could see me, no one noticed me.

"But look at us now. You noticed me. You saw me when no one else could. No one else tried to look for me. And look at all the ups and downs we've had together – Laurent, Victoria, werewolves…

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I love you to the bottom of the sea, to the moon, and back. You found me when no one else was looking."

He cocked an eyebrow at me suspiciously. "Practicing for the wedding, Bella?"

I felt the blush for days afterwards.

**Song #6: The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) by Alvin and the Chipmunks (9:51 pm)**

"Emmett, what do you want for Christmas?" I called from the kitchen where I sat with my shopping list.

"Hm…I want a plane, a hula hoop...oh, Esme, I want a REINDEER!"

I sighed. Out of all of my children, Emmett was by far the one who clung most to his human childhood. "Emmett, honey, don't you think people would notice if there was a reindeer out here? And what would happen if you were very thirsty and he was right there?"

I could hear the droop of his smile. "Oh…how about a new Jeep?"

The kid was back.

**Song #7: Five Minutes to Midnight by Boys Like Girls (9:56 pm)**

I sat on the hard booth at the one diner in Forks, looking down at my jeans clad self. Yawning, I looked at the clock. "Crap…it's 11:55, you guys. Charlie's going to kill me for being out past curfew."

Edward grinned at me. "Taken care of. You're having a sleepover with Alice. Already set up." He slung an arm around me. "You're coming home with me tonight."

I laughed, thinking of one of my favorite songs. "I can't get enough, shaken me up, turn it up, alright. At five minutes to midnight, we'll see our name in city lights. We'll make the clock stop, make your heart drop, and come alive." I sung back at him, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

"Okay, then…" Edward looked a little scared.

**Song #8: Risqué by Cute is What We Aim For (10:01 pm)**

Someone had slipped a note, probably from Dad, under my door. '_Bella needs you._' Ha. I doubt it.

But, pretty please, let my mind be tricking me. Let me be wrong for once.

I dialed in the familiar number, my fingers finding the buttons by themselves. A dial tone. She was probably one the phone with _him_. That bloodsucking leech. I know Bella wanted us to get along like best friends or something, but I can't. Lord knows I've tried too. But he just…well, he just smells.

Ha. Do I tell Bella her boyfriend smells? Or do I let her figure it out?

I put the phone back on the receiver, a plan forming in my head. It must be _Charlie_ on the phone, since it was school hours. Bella would be home in the time it took me to get to her house.

And they'd never see me coming.

**Song #9: Lips of An Angel by Hinder (10:08 pm)**

_It's Bella_…the words snaked their way through my head. _Jake…something's wrong. He's not…well, he's not the Edward I married._ It was just three days shy of their five year anniversary. _Oh, Jake, _here her tears started,_ Jake, sometimes, when I have time to think on it, I know I made the wrong decision. I should have married you._

I know I should feel guilty that she's calling me, telling me this, but I don't. I feel relived. _Do you want me to come get you?_ The words tumble out before I consider how I could do it.

Her tears are fiercer now. _Yes._

_I'll come as soon as I can. Where are you?_

There is a smile in her voice now. _Turn around._

**Song #10: Without You by Idina Menzal as Mimi from the musical **_**Rent**_** (10:13 pm)**

Without him, the world still moved on. Everything lived, moved, ate, breathed…except me. He left me a shell of who I was, and a part of me would never forget it. I could never. The one person on this earth that I thought couldn't possibly hurt me…he did. He left. Left me for what? To have a normal life? Ha. I'd have to marry Mike Newton for _that_ to happen. Even that would probably be too weird for him…an accountant or something would be more acceptable.

So now I dressed in baggy clothes, not having anyone to dress up for and no Alice to yell at my poor choice in style.

If the one love of my life wasn't coming back for me, didn't even want me, then why make an effort when I could never give my heart to anyone else. A lost, lone vampire stole it.

**AN: So…I found this on one of my reviewer's story list and thought it would be interesting. Like them though, I'm challenging YOU, the reader to do one of these, instead of tagging five other authors. Basically, you take your iPod, mp3 player, or Window's Media Player (whatever kind of thing you have to store music on. Heck, you can even use the radio!) and set it to shuffle. 10 songs. The catch? You have to write each drabble-thing in the amount of time it takes for the song to finish. **

**And yes, I know some of the times don't match. I kept forgetting to type them in before I started the mini-story. Sorry 'bout that.**


End file.
